Talk:The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic
Is there any Idea if the Book is based on anything? I am starting to wonder if the book is based on something. The name of the book looks to read Mama Mam. Does that mean anything? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia on Pentagram#Neopaganism is got a little bit there I guess helps. The book and circle I bet are 6 pointed to avoid offending people. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No idea. Great catch! My first thought was JMS gibberish cause it sorta sounds like something a baby would say when calling for mom. But you never know with symbols and the paranormal. Mrmichaelt 08:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikipedia on Báb ... Ok I don't know how far off the track I got, but I want to believe Mama Mam may mean Bahá'í Báb. I do see connections between this Person of the Bahá'í Faith and the pentagrams. But I stress that I'm reaching here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Theory Branch 2 Well, ugh, this came to me after I logged off but the six pointed star does have a big occult association as the Seal of Solomon which did give King Solomon the power to control demons, the jinn, and even animals. So it does sorta make sense that star was on the book. Mrmichaelt 08:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia on hexagram#Usage in occultism is quite a read. Let me copy and paste it: :"The six-pointed star is commonly used both as a talisman and for conjuring spirits in the practice of witchcraft. In the Book The History and Practice of Magic, Vol. 2, the six-pointed star is called the talisman of Saturn and it is also referred to as the Seal of Solomon.3 Details are given in this book on how to make these symbols and the materials to use. :Dr. John Dee, the court astrologist of Queen Elizabeth I, in his book Hieroglyphic Monad, includes the following quote: :"'Mahatma Letters,' page 345: 'The double triangle viewed by the Jewish Kabbalists as Solomon's Seal is...the Sri--Antana of the Archaic Aryan Temple, the Mystery of Mysteries, a geometrical synthesis of the whole occult doctrine. The two interlaced triangles are the Buddham-Gums of Creation. They contain the 'squaring of the Circle,' the 'Philosophers' Stone,' the great problems of Life and Death--the mystery of Evil. The Chela who can explain this sign from every one of its aspects is virtually an Adept.'"4" :And what I'm noting here is the term "Mahatma Letters" and the mystery of Evil stuff. The factor that they note "The six-pointed star is commonly used both as a talisman and for conjuring spirits in the practice of witchcraft". So anyways, that may be it right here. It sure feels like it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::More digging: Wikipedia on Mahatma. Looking over this I found the following text very interesting: ::"The god who was cursed to become stone by God is also called Mahatma. Many people worship this powerful being as they are attracted to his power. It is believed that if one stares into the face of his stone statue, they will be corrupted by his power. Despite becoming stone, he is still capable of many magical deeds and can bless his disciples with great potential. Many worship him at his temple (known as Mahatma Land). Many look to his holy book, known as Mahatmal, for guidance. Although the statue's location is unknown, many believe to have seen it and claim it gave them godly advice. ::There is one, 'The Mahatma Speaker' that listens to the voice of Mahatma, and tells his bidding to all of his followers. ::I believe that Mahatma may be Belleranthon. Tho his form is another issue which I haven't resolved. But it makes for a good read anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC)